Quien como tu
by Mony Black
Summary: Quien como tu amiga mia que dia a dia puedes tenerle a tus pies
1. Chapter 1

¡Quien como tu amiga mía!

(Leah/Jacob/Ness)

**Summary:** Quien como tu amiga mía que día a día puedes tenerle a tus pies.

**Atención:** Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M. La historia es mía y de mi loca cabeza al escuchar las canciones de Ana Gabriel.(Cantante Mexicana). Si andaba dolida cuando la empecé a escribir así que si no la quieren leer por que es otra de mis historias corta venas por favor no continúen leyendo. No quiero reclamos por sus intentos de suicidio fallidos…jaja…es broma. Todos humanos y nada post-amanecer solo una ocurrencia en un momento de soledad en mi habitacion escuchando canciones. Solo tres capitulos es la duracion exacta del fic.

* * *

**Prologo:**

-Perdóname- le susurre suplicando clemencia de su parte con mi vista fija en la nada.

No era mi intención que esto llegara a tales extremos.

Nunca imagine que el sabor de la victoria sabría tan amarga y con un toque extremo de remordimiento.

-Aun me cuesta trabajo creer lo que hiciste- los sollozos que salían de su garganta me estaban partiendo el alma. Su acusación era tan clara y directa dejando ver la gran decepción que le hice pasar.

Trate de acercar una de mis manos a el nuevamente pero cada vez que lo intentaba Jacob hacia un movimiento brusco retrocediendo un paso atrás con su silla. Aun estaba dudosa el por que se negaba a abandonar el salón. Tal vez el tenia la esperanza de que ella volviera a sus brazos o tal vez pensaba que era solo un sueño. Cualquiera de las dos dudaba que fueran verdad. Si el no actuaba lo único que lograría es que yo me saliera con la mía. Y eso no lo puedo permitir…

Las miradas de todos los presentes a la reunión era tan acusadora que sentía las punzadas de sus palabras en mis oídos.

Deje a un lado la copa de vino que aun sostenía con mi mano derecha en la fina mesa con mantel de seda.

Sin despedirme de nadie cruce el umbral de la puerta de salida con un pensamiento en mi cabeza. Traerla de vuelta…

* * *

New Story que consta de tres capítulos que ya están terminados en su mayoría solo quedan los detalles que siempre les hago como mil veces.


	2. Noches en vela

¡Quien como tu amiga mía!

(Leah/Jacob/Vanessa)

Summary: Quien como tu amiga mía que día a día puedes tenerle a tus pies.

Atención: Los personajes le pertenecen a S. M. La historia es mía y de mi loca cabeza al escuchar las canciones de Ana Gabriel.(Cantante Mexicana). Si andaba dolida cuando la empecé a escribir así que si no la quieren leer por que es otra de mis historias corta venas por favor no continúen leyendo. No quiero reclamos por sus intentos de suicidio fallidos…jaja…es broma. Todos humanos y nada post-amanecer solo una ocurrencia en un momento de soledad en mi habitacion escuchando canciones para ebrios y heridos. Solo tres capitulos es la duracion exacta del fic.

* * *

Capitulo 1- Noches en vela.

-Te encuentras bien- la expresión incomoda de Jacob me enfurecía.

Sus cejas delineadas formaban una firme línea gruesa cuando su rostro reflejaba un mueca un tanto indiferente. Su cuerpo no se movió ni un centímetro para acercarse a mi como en el pasado. No se si sus acciones carentes de sentimientos me enfadaban tanto o el hecho de que no quiera ni tocarme. O quizás eran las dos mezcladas por mi inseguridad. Eso o que me estoy volviendo un tanto lunática.

Jacob parecía desesperado por salir huyendo de mi lado como si yo fuera contagiosa ya que sus manos aun introducidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón de mezclilla se removían de forma inquieta. Me quede observando su nueva forma de vestir y la sorpresa aun no desaparecía. Era extraño que una mujer influyera tanto en la vida de un hombre cuando este se encuentra profundamente enamorado de ella.

Me dolía pensar en ello pero tenia que hacerme a la idea de que esa era la realidad.

Jacob la amaba y muestra clara de ello es que dejo atrás su elegante vestuario para dejar a la vista un aspecto mas juvenil conformado por una simple polera roja y unos vaqueros de mezclilla rotos en forma artística o eso quise pensar junto con un par de tenis deportivos blancos. Aun lo recordaba con su traje negro y corbatas de diferentes colores colocadas de forma impecable y siempre con sus zapatos negros relucientes.

Viejos tiempos donde todo era como debía ser.

Un empresario de ya entrada la edad de madurez con sus buenos 38 años actuando como tal y usando la seriedad que su exitoso puesto en la empresa automotriz requería.

Pero tuvo que llegar esa y echarlo todo a perder volviendo a Jacob un rebelde sin causa y desaliñado sin conciencia.

Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco por que aun así seguía siendo tremendamente irresistible y la victima de miles de mujeres que darían cualquier cosa por una tórrida noche de pasión entre sus brazos.

Incluida yo tenia que admitir.

Como lo deje ir?

Me pregunte diez mil veces en mi cabeza en los segundo en los que me inspeccionaba con la mirada buscando una excusa para largarse a los brazos de su mujer.

Por que decidí engañarlo con tantos a la vez. El era un As en la cama pero también era un tipo que te llenaba en todos los aspectos…tanto emocional como económicamente. Cuando iniciamos como pareja hace ya dos años: en mi escritorio no faltaban los inmensos arreglos florales ni los viajes de fin de semana a su mansión en la hermosa playa de Cancún.

Recordaba su forma tan tierna de verme al despertar y su inocencia al iniciar la relación sexual. Sus besos llenos de pasión que no dejaban de ser lentos y dulces como la miel. Deje de martirizarme con los bellos recuerdos que jamás reviviría ni pidiendo un deseo cuando una estrella fugaz estuviera cayendo frente a mi vista.

-Si que quieres que haga?- le conteste de mala gana regresando mi vista al montón de papeles que mi jefe me había dejado en la mañana. Verlo solo me causaban unas tremendas ganas de llorar y rogarle que vuelva a mi lado.

-Por favor…

-Jacob no te voy a decir que quiero ser la madrina de lazo- le grite un poco mas fuerte de lo que debía hacerlo dando un brinco de la silla y golpeando brusco el viejo escritorio de madera con mi mano hecha puño.

Ganando con ello que varios de los otros empleados se levantaran de sus sillas para echar un ojo al escándalo que estaba protagonizando con el director de la empresa.

is mejillas empezaron a arder y solo pude aventarme en la silla para hundir mi rostro entre mis manos.

Malditas oficinas transparentes por que uno no puede tener un poco de privacidad cuando se requiere.

No entendía el por que venia a invitarme a su futura boda con esa…mujer. Fue una noticia muy inesperada pues yo no le auguraba buena suerte a esa relación. Es mas muchas veces pensé que era solo para darme celos. Que equivocada estaba…ella lo atrapado en menos de un mes cuando yo luche durante dos años lleno de intentos fallidos por lograrlo.

Me sentía frustrada e indignada por su invitación. Como creía el que yo fuera con la cara en alto para verlo desposarse con ella.

Mis ojos pronto se llenaron de lagrimas traicioneras que luchaban por empañar mi vista.

No podía mas esto me superaba cada vez mas.

Me dolía aceptar que ya ningún esfuerzo lograría que el me volviera a querer.

Si no hacia algo por recobrar mi dignidad entraría en una profunda depresión en la que mis fieles acompañantes serian un gran bote de helado de vainilla junto con un gran paquete de galletas mientras estaba tirada en el sillón viendo los miles de videos que tenia de nosotros dos una y otra vez.

La silla giro un poco y unos dedos tomaron mi barbilla quitando la cuna que mis manos formaban. Mis ojos se negaban a ver al causante de este acto. Pero como la gran tonta que soy no lo pude evitar y al abrirlos unas orbes oscuras como el carbón me penetraron sin piedad. Me quede hipnotizada unos segundos dejando que las lagrimas recorrieran mis mejillas enrojecidas.

-Tu eres mi mejor amiga- me susurro dejando que su aliento a mentol recorriera mi rostro-no puedo casarme si tu no estas presente…

-Entonces no lo hagas- lo interrumpí de manera precipitada dejando a ver la desesperacion de mi voz.

Una sonrisa ladina se escapo de sus carnosos labios.

-Nunca cambiaras de decisión verdad- me cuestiono y yo solo negué con la cabeza.

Sus dedos abandonaron mi barbilla y su musculoso cuerpo regreso a su posición inicial: frente a mi con el escritorio negándome la visión completa de su complexión. Sus fracciones se volvieron a endurecer alejando su vista hasta el techo de la oficina como si en ella quisiera encontrar alguna solución.

-Cometimos un error Leah…yo cometí un error.- su voz estaba cargada de tristeza y por un segundo quise correr a su lado para consolarlo pero me mantuve tiesa como una estatua en mi lugar.- tu y yo no debimos confundir los sentimientos se suponía que tu siempre serias mi mejor amiga.- tomo un poco de oxigeno y continuo-te necesito…

Me encogí de hombros al escuchar cada una de sus palabras y no pude evitar sentirme conmovida por su discurso. Yo no quería ser su mejor amiga…yo quería ser la mujer de su vida.

-Eres indispens…

-Golpe bajo- le interrumpí nuevamente cerrando mis ojos por el ardor que me estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Por que esa era nuestra promesa de lealtad antes de comenzar nuestra relación amorosa en aquellos tiempos en los que solo éramos el y yo. Dos seres desprotegidos que por azares del destino crecieron juntos en un viejo orfanato a las afueras de la cuidad. Sin un familiar que los rescatara de los maltratos de las que llamábamos "celadoras". En donde teníamos que luchar por un pan duro para cenar mientras en las frías noches nos escabullíamos para llorar entre nuestros brazos pidiendo a gritos que alguien nos rescatara de esa tortura y nos hiciera olvidar aquel trauma del que fuimos presentes. Fue duro para los dos que nos adoptaran por separado. Aun recuerdo ese melancólico día en el que una pudiente familia se llevo lejos a Jacob mientras a mi me llevo una que solo deseaba la ayuda que el gobierno me enviaba mensualmente. Pero prefería mil veces que así fuera y ser yo la que sufriera el daño físico y emocional del que fui victima hasta que cumplí mi mayoría de edad.

Nos despedimos con lagrimas en los ojos vestidos con retazos de ropa que era donada para la caridad.

Ese día prometimos que nadie ni nada nos alejaría aun si la distancia estuviera de por medio. Que siempre seriamos los mejores amigos pasara lo que pasara por que por separado jamás funcionaríamos correctamente…

"ERES INDISPENSABLE EN MI VIDA NO ME ABANDONES JAMAS"

Y yo tenia que concluir con otra frase colocando nuestras manos en el pecho de cada uno con el pulgar formando un circulo de alianza que jamás se rompería…

"SIEMPRE JUNTOS PROMESA DE LEALTAD"

Era algo sosa pero cuando uno es niño y tiene como único sostén la lealtad de aquel que como tu tiene la sangre india de una tribu que fue consumida por las llamas de un incendio forestal dejando solo como única prueba de su existencia a dos pequeños para que sus creencias no se fueran como ellos: en el viento regando sus cenizas .

Fue difícil olvidar el olor a carne calcinada de aquellos a quienes tanto quisimos y tengo que admitir el hecho de que de vez en cuando lo sigo reviviendo. Cada noche los gritos de agonía de aquellos cuerpos que aun entre la fuerza inmensa del fuego se veían sus siluetas envueltas en pánico emitiendo los quejidos desgarrados del dolor en carne viva.

Recuerdo que cada noche Jacob me contaba las viejas historias quileuntes de nuestro pueblo extinto solo para que yo olvidara las imágenes grotescas y que por fin lograra conciliar el sueño. Jurando que el cuidaría de mi toda la noche…largas noches en vela.

A pesar de que después de ser adoptados nunca volvimos a tener ningún tipo de contacto el destino se encargo de volvernos a encontrar.

Por que después de casi 10 años tenia que entrar a trabajar justo en la empresa de sus padres adoptivos y en donde el era el director? Y por que tuve que enamorarme cuando tenia bien claro que yo tenia un pasado negro que no debía enterarse?

Tenia que aceptar que la que cometió el error fui yo y tenia que atenerme a las consecuencias de mis actos. Si ella le devolvía la felicidad que yo le arrebate solo me quedaba cumplir la promesa de lealtad.

-Acepto- susurre aun con la garganta oprimida pidiendo a gritos que no me escuchara. Pero me había equivocado…

-En serio?- grito emocionado.

Cuando voltea a ver su rostro este reflejaba la felicidad a flor de piel.

Una gran sonrisa que dejaba a relucir su dentadura blanca enmarcada por sus carnosos labios rojos.

Mi corazón solo se oprimió impidiendo que una sonrisa saliera de mi rostro.

Me brindo un tubo decorado con diminutas flores artificiales y un lazo blanco para después salir corriendo del cuarto de 3X3 con paredes de cristal, no sin antes acercarse a mi permitiendo que olfateara su exquisita loción y sus labios dejaron un roce en mi mejilla logrando que esta ardiera aun mas con su contacto. Dejando que solo me quedara sentada viendo como el se marchaba a seguir con los preparativos de su futura boda.

Mis manos temblorosas aun sostenían la invitación con la decisión de abrirla lo mas rápido posible con la esperanza de que tal vez así me dolería menos. Que equivocada estaba…

Destape el tubo de unos de sus extremos y dentro de el un papiro enrollado se dejo ver.

Al extenderlo un olor a flores de azar se esparcía con cada movimiento al girarlo. El fino papel amarillento tenia escrito en dorado los nombres de los novios con letras elegantes e inmensas.

"Vanesa & Jacob"

Una punzada me pico el corazón al leer sus nombres enlazados por una soga y unos arillos que simbolizaba la unión de dos almas por toda la eternidad.

Aun se me hacia extraño que esa diminuta mujer de cabellos rojizos con el toque tímido que la caracterizaba me robara al hombre que yo amaba.

Ness fue mi mejor amiga por mucho tiempo.

Trágicamente me había dado cuenta muy tarde que en este mundo las amigas no existían si no conseguían algo a cambio. La quería es mas me atrevo a decir que la consideraba como parte de mi carente familia. Era mi antigua compañera de apartamento y la confidente mas fiel que hasta el momento había encontrado. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando en mi pasada fiesta de cumpleaños a mi cabeza retrasada se le ocurrió presentarlos y lograr que se hicieran amigos.

Yo lo único que quería era que mis dos seres mas amados se llevaran bien y me apoyaran incondicionalmente.

Primer error de mi parte: se hicieron tan amigos que ella termino contándole de mis constantes infidelidades logrando con eso que Jacob poco a poco desconfiara mas hasta el punto en que me encontró en la cama con Alec…el hijo de los padres adoptivos de Jacob y lo que es aun peor en su habitación.

Me sentí el ser mas miserable sobre el planeta por lograr que ellos se golpearan y dejaran de hablar no se si por siempre pero ya tenían casi dos meses sin dirigirse la mirada ni mucho menos la palabra. Les pedí disculpas y brinde la peor de las excusas:

"No se que me paso creo que alguien me drogo".

Claro que era mentira pero en ese momento nada bueno se me ocurrió pues el foco arriba de mi cabeza se fundió sin remedio alguno.

Alec era un joven guapo y atractivo pero no el tipo de hombre con el que yo podría ser feliz. Su egocentrismo y codicia lo hacían un hombre prepotente y sin escrúpulos.

Tenia una espina que me molestaba con la duda de que el planeo todo con tal de destruir a Jacob solo por que sus padres lo creían tan inmaduro como para dejarle a cargo de su patrimonio.

Pero para que el acto se consuma deben haber dos y yo había cooperado sin queja alguna.

Aun sigo sin entender por que dentro de mi estaba el instinto de querer llenar el vacío de la soledad con el sexo. Tal vez por que siempre anhele que me quisieran un poco y cuando me salí de mi hogar adoptivo la única forma de que tuviera compañía era con hombres a los que les tenia que dar mi cuerpo como pago por su tiempo de caridad. O tal vez por que soy una maquina que necesita ser usada por varias manos que quieran tocarla. Optaba mas por la primera opción ya que la segunda me hacia ver peor que una prostituta.

-Leah- escuche una voz que me nombraba.

Logre esconder la invitación en el primer cajón de mi escritorio y limpie un poco las lagrimas secas que quedaron en mi rostro.

En la puerta estaba Jessica Stanley…la secretaria del otro jefe del departamento de ventas.

-Dice Emmet que le mandes los informes de este trimestre- su voz chillona me taladro los oídos. Me dio rabia ver su expresión de burla. La muy entupida lo único que quería era saber como había reaccionado con la nueva noticia del matrimonio de mi ex novio. No le iba a dar ese lujo…

-En seguida se los llevo al SR. Emmet- le conteste remarcando la palabra señor para que tomara la indirecta sobre su excusa confianza con los superiores. No me caracterizaba por tener el mejor de los genios en la empresa.

Es mas estaba orgullosa de que no me respetaran por el hecho de ser amiga del dueño si no por mi carácter recio.

Bien ganado lo tenia, mi pasado me ha hecho tener las garras afiladas antes de que me ataquen.

-Por cierto Jessica- le dije cuando esta se disponía a largarse a su guarida.-Los botones de tu camisa están abiertos y por cierto procura dejar de esconderte con el joven de limpieza en el armario tus gemidos traspasan mi muro- la cara de la joven rubia era digna de una fotografía de recuerdo para subirla a la red social. Todo mundo sabia que tenia sus amoríos con cualquiera que se dejara engatusar por sus "encantos" y ahora su nueva victima era el conserje creo se llama Mike o algo por el estilo.

La ofendida se dio media vuelta arreglando los botones de su escotada blusa roja.

Me reí a carcajada suelta cuando Jessica salio de mi vista.

Era molesto escuchar sus gritos de gata en celo y mas por que su nidito de amor estaba justo atrás de mi espacio. Pero los soportaría con tal de volver a ver su cara de póker.

Volvía a sacar la invitación para verificar la fecha donde culminaría mi destrucción.

17 DE DICIEMBRE…menos de un mes.

Mi cerebro carburo una gran idea para que la agonía se hiciera mas soportable y esa solo era actuar como la amiga que no fui para Vanessa.

Tome mi celular que estaba en el escritorio y me debatí en hacer la llamada.

Aun podría ofrecerme como dama de honor… tal como me propuso Jacob.

Y sin mas oprimí la opción de marcado a Vanessa Cullen…el primer pitido se escucho y en el tercero me contesto una voz dudosa y débil…era ella.

-Hola- le hable al auricular con voz lenta-podemos hablar?...


End file.
